


how many times can i compare you?

by azathioprine



Category: Yo Mama - Fandom
Genre: Wholesome, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine
Summary: dedicated to my bff.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	how many times can i compare you?

sometimes i don't understand how i got here.

how did things get so bad?

everything was so beautiful.

until now.

its not your fault.

its not mine.

things happen to good people.

i wish it didnt.

you deserve the world.

much more than me.

you've been through so much.

i want the best for you.

i'm not religious.

but I'm sending prayers for you.

i literally dont care about god.

but i does i look like i give a fuck?

you're really pretty.

like a sunflower on a windy day.

and the girls eat the seeds.

and you're happy they enjoy them.

i can also compare you to an animal.

like a stray cat.

they are scared at first.

but trust you after some time.

and you purr when you meet another cat.

dogs scare you.

dogs are not really friendly.

but i am a friendly dog!

i chase my own tail.

i bark at rodents.

and you sit there.

and smile at dumb old me.

i almost forgot!

you are a special cat.

a rare cat.

you are a mix of cat and dog.

and nothing in between.

you are a pretty cat.

with the prettiest whiskers.

and the smoothest fur.

you don't really trust anyone to pet you.

except me.

but i will help you to trust others.

others will help you.

i wish there were words for how you make me feel.

very platonically and soul-like.

ever since i met you things got better.

i became such a better person.

i really have to thank you.

i know i can be annoying.

but you put up with me everyday.

im so lucky to even have met you.

you're probably thinking _'but you're not lucky,'_

' _i'm just a random person you met..'_

_'with issues galore'_

you really don't understand, do you?

i love you more than i love you.

where is the fucking dictionary.

but poetry isn't poetry if you look shit up.

sigh.

you are like a cloud.

sometimes you rain.

but the sun comes to comfort you.

and make rainbows...that are gay.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you!


End file.
